Mysteries of Love
by jazzy2may
Summary: Embracing Love Style! Iruka Umino Adult Film Star. Hatake Kakashi not a film star but Iruka’s Body Guard. Porn Star Meets and Falls in Love with Perverted Body Guard. Is it Love or is it a Fluke? Yaoi IruKashi, ZukiRu
1. Prologue

**NO LIKE. NO READ. LEAVE NOW.**

**WARNING: YAOI, M/M SLASH, MAN ON MAN LOVE.**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is owned by corporations and the creator /author /manga artist, Kishimoto-Sama!

* * *

_**PREFACE**_

I know! I know! Not another Story! When are you going to finally finish those 30 or 100 other stories you have in your file on your backup drive? You're saying to me.

I have nothing to say but my sincerest apologies and assurances. I will continue to work on all my stories, just please be patient. They'll get updated when they get updated. I promise. I will eventually finish them all before I turn 100! LOL - No seriously, I am hoping to finish them within the next year or two. Really. Sincererly. Jazzy.

**Now then to get to the explanation of this story:**

While my computer was down for the count by an upstart ninja like virus, I found my hands were less then full so I got out the old notebook and pen routine; then as I was reading my favorite mangas to kill time, because I didn't have time to play on my sister's or my father's computer, it came to me.

YOUKA NITTA -SAMA

MIZUNA KUWABARA -SAMA

I ADORE THEE, BOTH OF YEE!

Sob sob, if only I could read Japanese! I'd finally finish Mirage of Blaze… instead I am reading over and over the first five translated novels by asphodelhaven, and other translated summary-type-works by an lj buddy, twilight.

_Now then, this story was mainly inspired by Youka Nitta's series: Haru wo Daiteita aka Embracing Love. If you have not read Embracing Love, I suggest you do so, especially if you love a good Yaoi read._

Embracing love is about two Porn stars that make it into the main stream and fall in love with one another. It's a very romantic and sort of plot driven series. I love it to pieces! Along with all of Youka Nitta's other works.

So then this Naruto story is going to be different from Youka Nitta's works, but it was inspired by her works and that's all I have to say for now about Youka Nitta-sensei-sama.

* * *

**Story Summary: Embracing Love Style! Iruka Umino Adult Film Star. Hatake Kakashi not a film star but Iruka's Body Guard. Porn Star Meets and Falls in Love with Perverted Body Guard. Is it Love or is it a Fluke?**

Title: The Mysteries of Love

Author: Jazzy (mizukiruhoh)

Pairing(s): Mizuki/Iruka, Iruka/Kakashi

_Comments/Reviews are always welcomed. But not Flames! (I'll let Kakashi and Iruka kunai you until you are a porcupine shaped individual… mwahahaha!) LOL_

NOW On To The Story!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The two men looked to be in their mid twenties perhaps a little younger. It looked as if they were coming away from an afternoon of personal shopping at the mall and possibly even a film and lunch. They were obviously very good friends, perhaps even more then that do to how intimately they walked side by side, shoulders often brushing against one another. The platinum blonde seemed to enjoy teasing his friend, possibly even sneaking tiny whiffs of his friend's scent. The dark haired one gestured towards what could be his apartment building, he waved to his friend then lugged his bags in both hands, using the crosswalk he was midway across the street when a car came tearing through the pavement, horrible screeching sounds could be heard as the driver took his turn at a dangerous speed, revving his engines, putting on more speed as he aimed for the dark haired man in the middle of the cross-walk.

"IRUKA!" screamed Mizuki as he ran toward his friend, diving at the perfect moment, taking Iruka to the other side of the street and out of the way of the speeding maniac.

Iruka skidded and felt flesh tear, his packages, gifts mainly for Naruto, flung into the street and sidealk. Clean pressed and new clothes now had tire tracks and dirt and grease on them. Iruka didn't care for himself just for Naruto nice new school clothes.

"Iruka are you all right?" asked the frightened Mizuki, clinging to Iruka fiercely.

Iruka blinked as if finally taking in the fact that he had almost died. Once it sank in he felt tremendously weak kneed. He gulped and clung to Mizuki, his body shaking due to shock.

"Y-yeah, I think so." he stuttered, dazed and stunned. Had this been an accident? Or was this something else?

Iruka could be oblivious most times but he wasn't a fool. This wasn't the first time that something like this had happened to him. He had refused both times to accept Shizune, his manager's suggestions of a body guard. But this time, this time it had been way too close. This time it had been in front of his home. What if Naruto had been with him? What if Naruto gets targeted?

This couldn't be a coincidence. This wasn't an accident...

Who was doing this? Why were they doing this?

How could they possibly know who he was?

Iruka had always been careful about keeping his private life and private face out of the spotlight. No one knew who he was in reality. They only saw a sex kitten on screen, not the college student, full time dad/mom/big brother, full time Adult film actor, when he was looking like and being himself.

When he was himself he quite easily faded into the background. He didn't have a face that stayed long in anyone's mind, perhaps the scar on his face but even that was somehow often forgotten. Hell even his own teachers had to be often reminded who he was in their own class!

Iruka was pretty secure and confident that no one knew who he was outside the film studio, only Shizune and Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya and Mizuki, of course! But no one else.

What stalker fan had he come to attract like some magnet to iron?

"Call the police! Did anyone catch the license plate number?" roared Mizuki to the encroaching crowd of gawkers and bystanders.

A few replied they had already done so, but no one had caught the license plate number. The car had been going too fast. Iruka was a favorite of the neighborhood, he could often be relied on for a babysitting job or a tutor job assisting his neighbors in the apartment building and on the block where it stood next to the public recreation park

Iruka shrugged free of Mizuki's hands and began to pick up his ruined packages. He would need to do a load of laundry immediately, maybe even several, before Naruto got home and could try on the outfits Iruka had bought him. Some of his neighbors pitched in and helped him with the clean up. The elderly ladies clucked over him and offered to make him dinner, while other took the opportunity to look him over critically to ascertain for themselves that Iruka was indeed alright.

Soon the police arrived but little could be done other then to write up a report. Iruka was reluctant to even do that but Mizuki was insistent and so Iruka spent the rest of the afternoon at the police station filling out paperwork and waiting for Lady Tusnade-sama and his manager Shizune-san to arrive.

"I don't feel comfortable about this Mizuki." whispered Iruka. He didn't want to burden his manager and their main boss, the agency CEO, Lady Tsunade-sama, with such a problem. Besides there was still a chance that it was nothing more then an accident.

Right?

Right?

Mizuki frowned then hissed then knuckled Iruka's forehead. As if he had read Iruka's mind, He growled. "Don't be so dense Iruka! There was no way that car was just accidentally gunning its engines, burning rubber, and aiming straight for you in the middle of the cross walk with no signs of trying to stop its momentum. There was no way that it could possibly be an accident. The guy was trying to kill you. Shizuna-san and Lady Tsunade get paid the big bucks for a reason. It's their job, their responsibility to keep their assets safe, and you are one of their top earning assets, Iruka-kun. They need to know about this and they need to deal with it. So come back out of fantasy land all right?"

Iruka blushed ashamed. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being foolish."

Mizuki sighed then held Iruka's hands in his. "I love you Iruka. Frankly, I think you're doing a good job of keeping yourself from falling apart. I don't think I could handle this sort of thing if it was happening to me. You are a far stronger person then you think you are Iruka. You just have a tendency to be darned obtuse."

"No Mizuki-kun, you're the stronger one. I couldn't do this if it wasn't for you. I'd be falling apart if it wasn't for you holding my hand, like this and keeping my mind grounded like this."

"I'm glad I can help you, Ruka-chan. You know that, I love you. I will always love you. Maybe we can discuss getting back together when this whole mess blows over?" asked Mizuki hopefully.

Iruka blushed all the more. He still loved Mizuki. The man was deeply in his heart. But there were real and dark reason why they weren't together any more. "We'll see, Zuki-kun." He whispered.

Mizuki frowned but sighed then took a step back from Iruka, letting the younger man's hands fall from his own. Iruka shivered, feeling suddenly cold and bereft. Iruka wished he could rely on Mizuki. He wished he could get back with Mizuki. But Mizuki had a dark side, a bad side and Iruka had been burned too many times by that darkness to let it back into his life. Especially with Naruto in his home. He couldn't let Naruto grow up around that kind of violence.

* * *

Shizune and Tsunade soon arrived taking Iruka into their warm custody.

Tsunade gave Mizuki a cool look. "Mizuki."

Mizuki bowed his head calmly and replied in greeting. "Lady Tsunade-sama."

"I thought we agreed the two of you would stop seeing each other?"

"We're just friends now, Lady Tsunade-sama." Mizuki replied easily while Iruka fretted and rubbed at his hands. Shizune-san put a jacket over Iruka and began to ease him out of the room and away from Mizuki and Lady Tsunade's conversation.

"Mizuki, if I find out you've had anything to do with these strange incidents involving Iruka-kun's life, I can and will destroy you. I will have you blackballed from every studio and film set in world, understand?"

Mizuki paled but stayed firmly calm. "I would never hurt Iruka."

Her eyes narrowed as did her mouth into a very stubborn frown. "Hurt? Then you don't consider what you did to be hurtful or harmful in anway to Iruka's health? What does a bunch of bruises, broken bones, and total domination over a kind person's personality constitute to you, as other then harm?" demanded Tsunade, ready to tear Mizuki apart with her bare hands, it was only her promise to Iruka that kept her from throttling the prick into next week or compromising her position as a lady and CEO of a well known multi-billion dollar agency in the film industry.

Mizuki bowed his head, showing at least some shame in his past behavior. "I love Iruka. I was at a bad place back then. But I'm better now. And I would never ever try to have Iruka killed, not for any reason." He growled lifting his head to glare eye to eye with this very powerful woman.

"hmf, we'll see." Said Tsunade, turning on her heel and marched out of the precinct and away from Mizuki unable to stand any longer sharing the same space as this mental case. If it wasn't for the fact that Mizuki was a bread winner and Iruka was still in Mizuki's corner; she would have let him loose a long time ago.

Damn my soft heart! And damn Iruka for being my half grandson and raising Naruto all on his own! I can smell a rat. I know, I can feel it. That Mizuki bastard!

But I know just who to call that I can trust Iruka's and Naruto's safety to.

As she entered the limo cell phone pressed to her ear she growled. "Old man Sarutobi or Ibiki Morino… Yes…. Yes…. Perfect." With that she slapped her phone closed and tossed it into Shizune's hands.

"We'll pick up Naruto on the way. You guys are staying with me tonight. Then tomorrow we're meeting a special somebody. It's time to get serious. And that serious business is going to come to us tomorrow morning for a meeting in my office, and Iruka there will be no arguments on this subject, got it."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade-sama." Bowed the humble star.

"Good. Its good you're finally seeing reason."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade-sama." murmured both Iruka and Shizune at the same time.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

That's it for the prologue. Chapter one is coming soon…

Comments/Reviews are always welcomed. But not Flames! (I'll let Kakashi and Iruka kunai you until you are a porcupine shaped individual… mwahahaha!) LOL


	2. Dreams Do Come True

**WARNINGS: DEFINITE SMUT GOING TO HAPPEN. YAOI. MAN ON MAN ACTION!**  
My usual flavor: Angst, Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

_Comments/Reviews are always welcomed. But not Flames! (I'll let Kakashi and Iruka kunai you until you are a porcupine shaped individual… or pummeled into a marshmallow shaped yummy treat to be toasted over those warm flames you love so much…. mwahahaha!) LOL_

Title: The Mysteries of Love  
Author: Jazzy (mizukiruhoh)

Pairing(s): Mizuki/Iruka, Iruka/Kakashi

Story Summary: This story was mainly inspired by Youka Nitta's series: Haru wo Daiteita aka Embracing Love. Embracing Love Style! Iruka Umino Adult Film Star. Hatake Kakashi not a film star but Iruka's Body Guard. Porn Star Meets and Falls in Love with Perverted Body Guard. Is it Love or is it a Fluke?

* * *

**Chapter 1  
– Dreams Really Do Come True! -**

* * *

Kurenai looked steadily into Old Man Sarutobi's twinkling eyes, noting that though he seemed highly amused by something he was under that humor dead serious about his choice of employee to guard their newest client.

"Kakashi Hatake is a shameless flirt and pervert. He thinks Angel is the greatest thing since Icha Icha, of course it helps that Angel starred in the film series as well as the short lived one and a half seasons tv series – which Kakashi is still peeved over its cancellation. He watches the movies and series religiously as well as rereads the novels countless times. He is truly an obsessed fan of both icha icha and Angel!" she hissed. "Yo can't seriously be suggesting we put that man as Angel's Body Guard and Constant Companion?"

"In spite of Kakashi's perversions, he is unparalleled in his training and devotion to his duties. He is the best we have and Lady Tsunade wants and deserves our best man for her precious employee. She is paying us a good amount of money and we have dealings with her from the past. She knows our reputation as we know hers. I would not dare to shame ourselves and dishonor her by giving her our second best."

Kurenai frowned some more, this time she took in the room she had often been in and out of in the course of her many duties as manager. Her eyes did not fail to take in several posters, video and rereleased video into DVD and Blue-ray versions of a certain luscious, sexy voluptuous goddess. (I am surrounded by perverts.)

"This is not about her being a porn star. She is a powerhouse in the Adult Video industry. Her firm is also reaching out to other parts of the industry including a couple of new main stream production companies. She is worth our time and our efforts. We could see a great influx of business from her and her studios if we do this and impress her with our highly trained and professional people. She is a business possibility and one I am reluctant to let out of my sight or reach. Her companies make millions a year and employ hundreds of stars, upcoming and old. People who are in the public eye and who have needs for protection. Our company would benefit a great deal from this opportunity. Do you understand Kurenai-san?"

"Yes Sensei, however I feel he is the wrong choice for impressing our clients. Frankly sir, Kakashi has no shame and does not understand it. He has no concept of shame. He has pride and arrogance as well as those damned dogs that follow him everywhere."

"Now now, Kure-chan, those dogs are highly trained and they help Kakashi a great deal while on the job."

"You mean allow him to shirk his duties, sleep on the job and read perverted icha icha day and night." Hissed Kurenai.

"That may be so, but there's more to Kakashi then that. Hes a genius and very good at his job. No one will hurt or get close enough to Angel-san while Kakashi and his soldier dogs are on the job. Also, please keep in mind Kure-chan,

Kakashi is rather shy he is also more kind then you give him credit for, a kindness he hides from others. I agree he is socially awkward, and perhaps in the cameras and busy social life that an actor has he will not make a very good companion but he is deadly and he will not let Angel-san die while he is on the job."

Sarutobi wasn't going to go into further details about Kakashi such as; Kakashi has a different kind of conscience and will not hesitate to kill if the need or desire arises. His saving grace is he loves cute things and cannot resist adopting dogs or helping animals and he is master to 12 dogs. He loves animals and cannot abandon them or say no to an animal in need or distress. He should have been a veterinarian, but being an assassin, body guard, overall bad ass is much cooler and suits him well. People who hurt animals are lower then scum and those that turn their backs on their comrades are even lower then animal-tormentors. Betrayal is never tolerated and if you betray Kakashi or someone he knows; you're a dead man/woman. This was not something Sarutobi was going to explain to Kurenai, though he wished she would trust his judgment more, after all he had been doing this job for fifty years and not just in the office but out in the field. He was the best but too damned old for the job. Kakashi though not his heir was his best associate and partner, Kakashi would not fail.

Out in the main room where the cubicles were, Kakashi's ears twitched, as his spying device picked up bits of the distorted conversation his manager and main boss were having about him and his new assignment. "Blah blah blah, Kakashi blah blah blah….. Angel-san."

"Angel-sama!" he gasped breathlessly. Gleefully. He tried to calm himself with a couple of slaps to his face. He cupping his burning cheeks he told himself sternly not to get his hopes up, that he had to be hearing things. There was no way the love of his life was going to be his assignment. But his heart leaped for joy and would not stop pounding excitedly.

Pakkun gave his master a bored doleful look. Well familiar with Kakashi's weirdness. The other dogs were sitting or laying down by the desk surrounding their master and alpha in their loyalty and love.

Kakashi flipped on his computer and gazed adoringly into the screen, watching the latest porn video of Angel and Mizuki. Business was slow and he had too much time to kill his boredom with before he had to leave to go meet his new client and assignment. Angel was so sexy. Kakashi felt his member twitch in response to the action on his computer. He crossed his legs willing the erection to go down. He didn't want Kurenai to come out of Sarutobi's office and see him with his hands down his pants. Angel never failed to turn him on. There was no one like Angel, no one.

Hearing the trepidation in the steps of his manager Kakashi quickly switched screens and scanned the file of his client in a bored but speed reading way.

"I suppose you've heard." Said Kurenai. "You're new client is the Lady Tsunade. Your assignment is to guard the AV Actor known as …."

"Angel." gasped Kakashi.

"er, Yes." Replied Kurenai.

"My Angel?" he asked, trying hard not to hope and not to let that hope come clear into his voice or expression.

This still felt like a big mistake to Kurenai but she went ahead and answered in the positive. "Yes, Angel is your assignment."

Kakashi almost fell from his chair. He just barely kept his cool outer demeanor in check as his inner self came terribly alive with heated blood and anticipation for the assignment to start. Right. Now.

He managed to nod and give her his more sedated leer. "Excellent." He said managing an almost bored sounding monotone. He was so cool. No one could possibly guess how excited he was.

Kurenai sighed and quickly left the cubicle to give the pervert some private time with his computer, porn and porn books. I_ can't believe he still thinks I can't tell when he's watching porn. What an idiot. And Sarutobi-sama called him a genius. Obviously its not the kind to be recognized in an office. Well at least I didn't have to beat him up for obscene behavior like that last time I walked in and saw_, twitch, shudder…. **_That!_**

Kakashi's face changed expression when he was alone with his dogs. He was practically glowing.

"I can't believe it." He murmured. "Dreams really do come true." He checked the file adding it to his personal stalker information on Angel.

"Do you know" he continued murmuring to his loyal dogs. "That no one has ever known the true identity of Angel? Angel is just a screen name, a pseudonym, its not his real name. He always disappears after taping and no one in the media has yet to capture candid picture of him. No one even knows where he lives. He's so mysterious. He's such an interesting guy, peaking my interest like that and the interest of so many other fans of his. They're his fans mainly because he is such a mystery. I can't believe I get to finally crack that mystery which is my Angel. I'm so happy I could die." He gasped, hands clutching at his heart.

The device around Pakkun's neck clicked on. "Boss, you do know you sound like a damned fangirl right?"

Kakashi glared at his sweet little soldier dog. "I will not dignify that with a response."

Pakkun and the other dogs snickered. "no response he says."

Man's best friends laughed.

Kakashi's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

His computer sang a song letting Kakashi know he had in coming email memo from Kurenai.

"Kakashi." It said. "Don't embarrass this company or Sarutobi-sama with your outlandish and perverted behavior. I know you can't help being the way you are and that you have no shame, but for the sakes of the Gods and for this company and its future, do not and I repeat this, do not EMBARRASS US! Do Not Screw Up this Job or RUIN our Reputation as Private Professionals and Security! Because if you do, no matter how good you are, no matter what Sarutobi-sama says in your defence I will have my cousin Ibiki hunt you down and torture you and kill you slowly. Got it!"

_Poor Asuma, he has himself quite the frightening woman._

He hit the reply button then typed. "Got it. No autographs until the jobs done." Send.

A minute later a reply:

RE: RE: "Good Boy! But that's not all I want from you. I want you to lay off the Icha Icha until the end of the assignment, and no PERVERT stuff to Angel-San. No Pervert stuff at all! If he walks in on you while you're jerking off I will personally cut off that favorite little part of you."

Reply: RE: RE: RE: "So Harsh. Its not little."

Kakashi was long gone from his desk his loyal hounds with him when the reply arrived seconds later.

Reply: RE: RE: RE: RE:

"**PERVERT!"**

* * *

**TBC - Ch.2 Coming in a week or so, maybe less, maybe more! LOL**

**Review please. Thank you.**


	3. An Old Woman’s Regrets

Title: The Mysteries of Love  
Author: Jazzy (mizukiruhoh)  
Pairing(s): Mizuki/Iruka, Iruka/Kakashi

_**my apologies beforehand, this chapter is a little muddled, but no matter how many times I tried to clean it up, it just continued to stay so. So I want apologize for any confusion that may be felt in this chapter as well as bad grammar! Thank you.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2** – An Old Woman's Regrets

* * *

Tsunade's Home.

The boys were asleep while Tsunade was in the kitchen gazing at old photo albums, drinking her favorite expensive sake and smoking her cigarettes. Remembering old pain, and new, remembering all of her regrets, all the paths she could have walked but didn't and had ended up to this point. Alone in an empty house. An old has been starlet. Unable to be a grandparent to her grandchildren due to some stuck up state biddy that had deemed her unacceptable.

Tsunade still hated the state for that, for putting her through so much turmoil and pain, dragging her through the courts for close to two years while they searched for Iruka Umino and finally finding him in some Club as a Host and waiter, working a decent job, and earning his degree at night. But what they had failed to find out was that the day job was only part of Iruka's living not the money making part, no Iruka and Mizuki had been making porn vids by some lowly little company that Tsunade eventually took over and bought out just so she could keep an eye on Iruka and Naruto.

Iruka had been very good at keeping that scandalous part of his life under wraps, in the darkest most secret dark places, where no light had ever reached, at least not until recently. Not until Tsunade had taken over and invested in Iruka. Through Iruka it was her only way to have contact with Naruto, and over time she had grown to love and adore both boys very much.

Tsunade is Naruto's fraternal Grandmother and related to Naruto but not to Iruka. The state did not view her as a responsible character for raising a troubled child, being that Tsunade loves sake and gambling as well as was a porn star in her youth as well as owns the porn agency and studio and therefore would not a good role model or parent make, even Tsunade is aware of her faults.

She knew she wasn't a good mother to her son. She knew her faults everyone of them quite intimately.

She took her son's death particularly hard and was still suffering a great deal of guilt as a failed parent as well as a mother who has lost her son and any right she would have had to raising her son's son. There were many things Tsunade regretted in her long life but her most recent regrets were that she couldn't be a true grandmother or guardian of her grandson and grandson by marriage nor could she even tell them who she really was. It had been devastating to be found inadequate as a guardian by the state, it had been almost debilitating.

Naruto had lost everyone, his parents and his grandmother, all in one fell swoop. But the state had found Iruka and had deemed him worthy enough, responsible enough to take in and care for a small child. Tsunade was happy that the brothers had found each other but she was also sad for it and jealous of it. She could never tell them who she truly was. She would always be just some kindly old benefactor to the boys rather then their grandmother. It was very depressing for her. But she had to accept it and work with it.

Shizune lives with Lady Tsunade as her constant companion and best friend in a big lonely house without a family presence.

Tsunade wants Iruka and Naruto to inherit her business some day. Plus she wants Iruka to go far in the Industry. He has real talent on and off screen. And now the death threats and attempts on Iruka's life, her plans were going down the crapper. She feared for the lives of her grandchildren, she feared for their and her future. She had to keep them safe. Old Man Sarutobi's group of professionals should do the trick, she hoped.

She had two scripts she wanted Shizune to offer to Iruka as break out roles. One hurdle was to make Iruka believe in himself and his talent. Iruka was so self conscious off screen, almost no self esteem what-so-ever, a man with little confidence or rather he had to work at being confident and believing in his confidence. Part of that complex was no doubt due to Mizuki's influences. That bastard broke Iruka down over the years, installed in him low self esteem and self doubt. And the other part of Iruka's issues might possibly be due to some form of survivor guilt, after all Iruka had run away from home in defiance of his Mother's marriage to Tsunade's son Minato. He had run away and made his mother sick with worry. He never came home. He never made amends with his mother. That was guilt that would stay with Iruka forever, it was never going to heal.

Shizune glanced at her benefactor and best friend's face to see where she was in her thoughts and could tell by the stubborn set of her jaw and the flashing in her eyes that Tsunade was in a temper.

And some bastard was going to come waltzing into their lives and try and kill her grandson, her heir! The hell she would let him! That bastard was dead! Dead! Well, not dead meat literally, but he wouldn't succeed, not as long as the Hatake Brat was on the case. She smiled cruelly and Shizune shivered.

Tsunade could be very frightening. It seemed a family trait, even Iruka though not family by blood had such a trait as well. But he hid it better then Tsunade did. Iruka was also a lot more gentle then Tsunade as well.

"Its time for bed, don't you think so, Tsunade Sama?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade grunted and took one last swig of her sake then fell over snoring. The family photo album fell from her lap with a clatter onto the linoleum flooring and Shizune sighed. Just an average every night kind of night. She struggled to haul the old woman from the table giving her a piggy back ride to the bedroom up the large flight of massive stairs. Huffing and puffing Shizune dumped Tsunade onto the large soft bed and then she took her leave and collapsed into her own room attached to Tsunade's by a single door. Snuggled under her covers she cursed Tsunade's bad luck then turned to thoughts on how to convince Iruka to take the break out roles Tsunade wanted her to offer the stubborn brunet.

She smiled as she imagined him in the samurai garb and shivered. Iruka would look very dashing in such a costume and if he managed to get the lead as Tsunade believed he would, it was going to be one hell of an excellent film! And then there was the second script a very dark and depressing film about a dying musician whose only legacy, his immortality, could only be obtained by leaving behind a musical masterpiece. And that story was going to be one hell of a tear jerker, but Iruka had enough depression and darkness and musical talent to pull it off if he managed, as again Tsunade believed he would, to get the lead role.

Shizune shivered as she felt the pull of greatness. Iruka's chance was finally here. Now all he had to do was survive a psycho's attempts on his life.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Next chapter for sure brings Iruka and Kakashi together for a first and very memorable meeting! ^_^ LOL


End file.
